


Day 1: Threesomes

by GemmaRose



Series: Voltron NSFW Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - M/M/M, Zero-gravity sex, due to aformentioned mind control, why is that a tag wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Lance didn't expect today to go this way; or any of the ways it's gone so far, really. He's not gonna complain, though.





	Day 1: Threesomes

“Hunk?” Lance stepped towards his best friend, reaching out to gently touch his elbow. “Hey, buddy, wake up.” a bit of gentle shaking seemed to rouse him, and when he opened his eyes his pupils were unnaturally small, barely the size of the nail on Lance’s pinky toe.

“Quiznack.” Keith cursed, reaching for his bayard.

“No!” Lance grabbed his arm and stopped him, the motion making them both spin slightly in the zero-G. “He won’t hurt us.”

“Did you forget how he threw you into a wall ten minutes ago?” Keith snapped.

“No.” Lance pulled free of Keith’s grip, and grabbed onto the wall to stop himself from spinning out of control. “But you tied him up, and I’ve got a plan.”

“That would’ve been nice to know before he woke up.” Keith said sharply, and Lance took a deep breath. Keith was just stressed, it wasn’t personal.

“I was waiting to see if we’d need it.” Lance said as calmly as he could manage. “And apparently, we do.”

“So what is it?” Keith asked, and Lance reached out to catch him by the wrist.

“Those aliens said something about overloading his aggression centers, right?” he asked rhetorically. “Maybe, if we overload him on the other end of the scale, that’ll be enough to snap him out of it.”

“And how would we do that?” Keith challenged. “We’re not exactly sealed in a fully stocked infirmary, Lance.”

“We don’t need an infirmary.” Lance rolled his eyes. “You and Hunk are dating, right? And I’m his qpp. We can do it ourselves.”

Keith’s mouth opened and closed a few times, fish-like and soundless, and Lance busied himself checking Hunk’s bindings as he filled the silence. “Look, I know it’s not ideal that we can’t ask Hunk about this, but we don’t have a lot of options. We don’t have our helmets with us, so we can’t just have our Lions bust in here and bring us back to the castle. We could wait for him to snap out of it naturally, but we don’t know if Hunk clipped the oxygen recycler when he took out the artificial gravity and I don’t want to push our luck.”

“Do we both have to do it?” Keith asked nervously.

“Well, I can’t bliss Hunk out on my own, so unless you can manage it we’re gonna have to work together.” he looked over at Keith, and found the Red Paladin blushing almost as bright as his armour. “Wait, you- you have had sex before, right?”

“Not, really?” Keith admitted hesitantly. “We were working up to it.”

“Well, shit.” Lance pursed his lips.

“I mean, I’m not a total virgin, I just-” Keith looked away, blushing so hard Lance could practically feel the heat radiating from his face. “I didn’t wanna fuck it up with him.”

“Oh, okay.” Lance sighed. If Keith had been a full on virgin, they would’ve been fucked. “Look, I appreciate that you wanna do right by Hunk, and I know this is pretty shitty circumstances for a first time, but when we all get back to the castle and cycled through the pods Hunk’ll probably be more than happy to give you a proper first time.” he consoled, reaching out to grip Keith’s shoulder.

“What if this doesn’t even work?” Keith asked, his voice low and small.

“Then we die having just fucked one of the hottest guys in the universe.” Lance said, giving Keith a grin. “You in?”

Keith nodded, and they both turned to Hunk. “Let’s get his boots off first.” Keith said, and Lance nodded. Hunk was starting to wake up now, and struggled as they stripped his armour off piece by piece. Lance nearly lost a finger unzipping his dual-layered flight suit, and when it was fully undone Hunk’s cock sprang free.

“Convenient day to go commando.” Lance muttered.

“I’ll get his legs free.” Keith said, giving Lance a gentle shove. “You get your clothes off.”

Lance complied, tuning out Keith as he disrobed and set his stuff near the floor with Hunk’s, and pulled a water-based medical gel from one of the hip pouches on Hunk’s belt. It wasn’t quite lube, but it was better than going in dry. He turned around, and had he not been floating he probably would’ve fallen down. Keith had used the legs of Hunk’s flight suit to anchor his wrists to handholds on the wall, and pushed him out to hover with his back roughly parallel to the floor, giving Lance a decent view of his friend’s ass. But Hunk’s ass, while phenomenal, wasn’t what made him weak in the knees. That honour went to Keith, floating at an angle to Hunk and fucking deepthroating his boyfriend’s cock. That was way, _way_ hotter than Lance had expected.

“Alright.” he said to nobody in particular, pushing off the floor and latching onto the wall where Hunk was anchored. “Sex in zero-G. Always did wonder what that was like.”

 

Keith snorted, and Lance could’ve sworn Hunk’s growl was less aggressive than before. Awesome, his plan was working already! He positioned himself behind Hunk, or under, if the gravity were to miraculously turn back on, and carefully squeezed a glob of lube out onto his fingers. Hunk bucked at the first hint of pressure, Keith audibly choking as Hunk’s dick was rammed into the back of his throat, and Lance gripped his hip tight with his free hand to keep their positions relative.

“Easy there, big guy.” he soothed, feeling more than a little ridiculous speaking to his best friend like a spooked horse. “This’ll feel good, I promise. We’re gonna take care of you.” he slid his lubed-up fingers against Hunk’s ass again, and this time managed to get one in. Damn, Hunk was _tight_. Probably because he was still so pissed off from that brain blast thing the aliens did.

It only took a few thrusts of his fingers to find Hunk’s prostate, and then his friend was moaning just as loud as he’d been growling a few minutes ago. Lance wriggled a second finger in, and kept rubbing at Hunk’s prostate as he came. He went limp when he finished, and Lance withdrew his fingers when he heard Keith pull off of Hunk’s dick with a wet, suctiony sound. “Hunk?” he said softly, pulling himself up so he floated face to face with his boyfriend. “Hey, you with us?”

Hunk let out a soft growl, and Lance slid his fingers back up against his prostate. “Hey, hey.” he soothed, moving his hand from Hunk’s hip to rub at his stomach. “Relax, buddy.” he murmured as Keith leaned in to press a slow, gentle kiss to Hunk’s lips. “We’re here for you.” he pulled his fingers back and started scissoring Hunk open, drawing out a weak whimper.

“It’s okay.” Keith whispered. “It’s okay, you’re safe.”

Something about his tone reminded Lance of Nausicaa, and he had to try very hard not to laugh at the sudden, unbidden mental image of Teto with Hunk’s headband and the titular princess with Keith’s mullet. He managed to keep a straight face for all of maybe two seconds before a snort of laughter escaped him, and Keith shot him a glare.

“Something funny?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Lance said quickly. “Just reminded me of a movie is all.”

“Uh-huh.” Keith said flatly.

“Hey, are you planning on getting naked at any point?” Lance asked, changing the subject before Keith could press it further. “It’s kinda weird that me an’ Hunk are, but you’re not.”

“Not really.” Keith shrugged, hands drifting up Hunk’s sides. “I don’t want our first time to be while he’s mind-controlled and might not remember, and giving him head is like, a half step?”

“Fair enough.” Lance conceded, adding a third finger to Hunk’s ass. Hunk squirmed, and Lance nipped at his ear to draw out a moan. Keith mimicked the action, mouthing sloppily at Hunk’s other ear, and Lance hooked a leg around one of Hunk’s to anchor himself so he could move a hand up to grab Keith by the hair and guide his mouth down to Hunk’s neck. That got a moan out of both of them, and Lance guided one of Keith’s hands up to caress Hunk’s stomach. Hunk’s moans grew breathy as Keith’s mouth traced down his chest, and when Lance removed his fingers Hunk _whined_.

“Don’t worry.” Lance soothed, keeping his mouth near Hunk’s ear as he fumbled for the tube in the air next to him. “Just getting ready.”

“Jesus, that’s fast.” Keith muttered from his position just above Hunk’s crotch.

Lance grinned as he caught the tube and squeezed out a blog of its contents, swiping the gel into his palm and rubbing it over his shaft. “I’m going in.” he said as he aligned himself against Hunk’s ass, more for Keith’s benefit than Hunk’s.

“Go for it.” Keith replied, and Lance did.

The whole zero-G thing made it a bit trickier, but once he had the head of his cock in he locked both hands on Hunk’s hips for leverage and that helped immensely. Hunk moaned, long and loud, and Lance set a slow, teasing pace. His mouth he busied with Hunk’s ears and neck, and as he slowly sped up Hunk’s moans started to sound almost like words.

“Harder.” he panted, and as Lance obliged Keith pulled away and surged up to grab Hunk’s cheeks and kiss him passionately.

“You’re back.” he breathed, a funny little hitch at the end that could’ve been a laugh or a sob. “You came back.”

“‘Course.” Hunk panted, and Lance stilled almost entirely pulled out of him. “I could never leave you.” he looked away from Keith, and Lance’s heart nearly skipped a beat. “Either of you.”

“Lemme kiss you again.” Keith demanded, and Hunk laughed.

“Dude, no. Your mouth tastes like jizz.”

“Huuunk.” Keith whined, lips pulling down in an outright pout. Lance rolled his eyes and lifted a hand from Hunk’s hip, grabbing Keith by the hair.

“We’re all in our right minds now.” he said firmly. “We should get out of here.”

“Well, do we have to go immediately?” Hunk asked, looking over his shoulder at Lance. “I mean, there’s gotta be time for us to finish this up.”

“Us like you two, or...?”

“Us like all three of us.” Hunk clarified.

“There’s definitely time.” Keith grinned. “If you promise to fuck me into the mattress tonight.”

“I think I can promise that.” Hunk grinned, low and a very special kind of dangerous. Lance would’ve bet every peso to his name that if his hands were free, he would’ve been cupping Keith’s cheeks.

“Okay, but if we suffocate here it’s Keith’s fault.” he said, and thrust back into Hunk. Hunk squeaked, then moaned happily as Lance set a brutal pace and Keith moved down to take him in his mouth. Hunk wasn’t any tighter than he’d been before, but somehow it was more satisfying to fuck him when he was making those little half-words, trying to plead for them to go harder, faster.

Lance obliged, because he couldn’t say no when Hunk begged so beautifully, and it felt like no time at all before Hunk was coming with a wordless cry, clenching around Lance’s dick. Lance gasped against Hunk’s neck, and forced himself to pull out before he came. His whole body thrummed with need, but he bit down on his lip and tried to focus on that instead of on Hunk and Keith’s moans. 

Hands on his thighs startled him, and he looked down to see Keith floating in front of him, a pale sheen on his lips. “You deserve to finish too.” he said, tone brokering no argument, and pulled a-

“Es eso-” Lance shook his head, and drew a deep breath. He was composed, he could do words. “Is that a wet wipe?” he asked as Keith closed the hip pouch and brought the cool papery fabric to his cock.

“Your dick was just in Hunk’s ass.” Keith said simply. “I’m not gonna put my mouth on that until it’s sanitized.”

He made short work of it, and when he flicked the used wipe away Lance couldn’t help but tense up. Keith was cute and all, but- “I don’t usually go for guys with boyfriends.” Lance chuckled nervously.

“Hunk already said it’s fine.” Keith waved his hand dismissively, then grabbed both Lance’s hips and took his whole cock in a single motion. Lance couldn’t help but moan, hands fisting in Keith’s hair, and the sound that evoked resonated in his dick like nothing else. He came in record time, and Keith didn’t pull away until his dick had gone almost completely flaccid. Then the Red Paladin pushed off of him, sending them both spinning, and Lance caught himself on the wall while Keith drifted lazily away. God, how did he manage to look so debauched with all his clothes on? He wasn’t even hard and he looked like a fucked-out mess! Hunk was a lucky, lucky man.

“Hey, Lance?” Hunk twisted around, tugging at the restraints on his wrists, and Lance nodded.

“On it.” he said, and pulled himself up the wall until he reached Hunk’s suit. Undoing the knotted suit legs was easy, and the rope wasn’t that much harder, and as Hunk made himself decent Lance headed over to where his stuff floated near the floor. Now that they were all in their right minds, Hunk could figure out how to open the door and they could get back to saving the universe.


End file.
